An InuYasha Story: InuYasha Vs THE MOST TERRIFYING THING EVER!
by Anime Geek - Arashi
Summary: InuYasha versus the one thing he thought was never possible. lol derp.
1. Chapter 1

"InuYasha! Time to go! We'll be late if we don't leave now!" A girl with long black hair who was wearing a green and white school uniform yelled up into the tree. In that tree, a young man with long silver hair who was wearing a red kimono was sitting. "Meh, I could care less if we're late to meet your mom's new boyfriend. . .", replied InuYasha . " InuYasha, SIT BOY!" *thump* "Waddja do that for Kagome ?" "We're LEAVING, InuYasha." "No." "What did you say, InuYasha?" "No" "SIT BOY!" *thump*

Kagome then dragged InuYasha a well, propped him up on the edge, and pushed him into the well. The well leads to Kagome's time era, since InuYasha is from the 1400's and Kagome is from the 2000's. InuYasha woke up mid-fall in the well and then started screaming. "AAAHHHHHHHH!" The reason InuYasha woke up and was screaming is that he passed out from how hard Kagome sat him. "Stop screaming you baka! We're just going through the well!" Kagome scolded InuYasha for no reason. Baka means idiot in Japanese. "SIT BOY!" *thump*

Just as Kagome said sit boy, they landed on the bottom of the well so InuYasha crashed into the bottom of the well in Kagome's era. "Now, lets go." "Coming" InuYasha and Kagome climbed up the well.

As InuYasha and Kagome got out of the well, InuYasha stopped and held Kagome back. "Kagome! Stop! I hear something coming from your house!" "InuYasha, do you or are you just being a baka AGAIN." "I'm serrious this time! I'm not going in that house!" "Sit boy" *thump* Kagome then dragged InuYasha into the house.

* * *

**Thats all for Chapter 1 YAY! I know i haven't been writing lately. Sorry guys, but don't worry! I'm not dead! OS tell me what you guys think so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

*while waiting for Kagome to return in the Higurashi house*

"Mom?" Sota called from his position on the couch. "Yes, Sota?" Mrs. Higurashi said while dusting her little keepsakes. "When is Kagome gonna be here?" Sota asked looking at the clock on the wall. "I don't know. So while we wait I will do extra cleaning," Mrs. Hugurashi said while walking to the closet.  
Mrs. Higurashi opens the closet, puts back the duster, and grabs out the vacuum cleaner and turns it on and starts vacuuming the house

* * *

**lol SUPER short chapter guys. lol sorry everyone, but you will have to wait for a little longer to find out what happens. *runs away as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog***


	3. Chapter 3

*back with InuYasha and Mrs. complaining-pants (aka Kagome)*

"Mom, we're here!" Kagome said as walking into her house while dragging InuYasha behind her. "Hi Kagome. How was your day?" Kagome's mom called from the living room where she was vacuuming. "Fine mom. InuYasha and I will be in my room getting cleaned up." Kagome said as she was climbing the stairs STILL dragging InuYasha. "Okay honey. He'll be here in about a half hour." "Okay mom!" Kagome yelled from her room. "Mom? I'll be going to the store for like 5 minutes okay?" Kagome asked as she was coming downstairs without InuYasha.

Kagome gave InuYasha some ramen with sleeping pills in it so he wouldn't run away before she got back from the store. She was buying a dog collar and leash. She was also buying a new outfit that included a new hat for him so he wasn't wearing that funny kimono when her mom's boyfriend came. When she got back InuYasha was still asleep so she put the collar on him and put the leash in her pocket. InuYasha woke up right after that. Kagome then thought in her head, "Wow, I got back just in time."

InuYasha looked at Kagome with a look of sleepiness in his eyes. "InuYasha, I got you something," Kagome said smiling. "Oh yeah? Well, what is it?" The half demon asked forgetting all about his tiredness. "I got you some new clothes!" Kagome said happily. "Okay?" InuYasha answered questioningly. "Here. Change into them," Kagome ordered. Kagome then walked out of her room to give InuYasha some privacy for when he was changing.

* * *

**DERP! I think this is the longest chapter yet so. . . YAY ME!**


End file.
